


Tears to Shed

by DaughterOfYith



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfYith/pseuds/DaughterOfYith
Summary: There are very few things in life that can bring Sephiroth genuine happiness, and they never last.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth
Kudos: 26





	Tears to Shed

Working for Shinra was never an easy thing to do, and the really taxing activities went as far back as he could remember. When fighting, Sephiroth could at least focus all his thoughts on the opponent, on whatever he needed to do to win, and the world around him disappeared for that short while. But, whether he liked it or not, he couldn’t spend every waking moment in combat.

Shinra made sure to fill his downtime with, well, bullshit. Photo shoots, interviews for which they always provided him with a fixed script he was not allowed to deviate from. He didn’t mind that so much; he couldn’t care less about those interviews, and just went through his lines to get it over with. At least they didn’t make him go to the autographed signing and shit along those lines. It would probably ruin the image of a perfect, benevolent hero Shinra carefully wove into their propaganda. No matter how much he kept to what they told him and how he pretended, someone would’ve notice that it’s little more than a mask. Someone would surely see a crack in the façade, the sadness in his Mako enhanced eyes that even Sephiroth himself was tired of seeing.

A vapid existence, all things considered. Doing things he either cared little for or outright despised, with very few things he could actually look forward to. A puppet on corporate strings, for all intents and purposes.

Still, that was an improvement over being stuck in a medical lab, screened head to toe and poked with multiple needles at a time. Not a childhood he’d wish on anybody.

He walked through the brightly lit, almost clinically white corridors towards his room. The same one he’s been living in for years, since this centre was built, the same one that was too large for him alone. He avoided the gazes he got on the way, both those of questions and those of admiration. As always, in fact; he had no desire to engage with anyone. It changed nothing. A few words exchanged with a stranger didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The world wouldn’t notice.

And he was certain people he’d talk to would never be honest to him. You don’t speak your mind in the presence of a decorated war hero who also happens to be the strongest on the planet.

With a quiet sigh he unlocked the door to his room and entered. And immediately felt a little bit colder. He only kept the bare minimum of furniture, just enough to sleep in, keep what few possessions he owned (most of which were his clothes), and to do some reading every now and then. There was a lot of space that could use filling, but even if he could be bothered, he’d have to idea how to do that. The room felt alien despite the years he spent in it. He had no little decorations to put around that would remind him of people or places, no photographs that he’d give an actual shit about, no toys that he used to play with when he was little as his childhood centred on a lab. The room wasn’t home.

How does one make a place feel like home when one never had a home to think back to?

With his spirits lower than usual, he went for a shower. Of course he had a private bathroom, and took full advantage of that. On days like this he’d stay in longer, letting the water wash away the tension in his muscles, and the head from his face that threatened to become tears. The sound of the stream helped him clear his mind. It sounded like rain.

When he left the shower, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his shoulders, he was no longer alone.

The larger man was sitting on Sephiroth’s bed, boots already off and resting by the door. Which was locked, of course. Sephiroth didn’t need to even glance at it to know that.

“Looking good,” the man smiled at him, and the smile was soft, warm, and genuine. The only real thing in this facsimile of a life.

“Angeal,” he couldn’t help but smile back. “One of these days someone is going to see you. You’re not exactly the sneaky type.”

“Perhaps,” Angeal took his hand and seated him on the bed next to himself. “But not today. We’re good.”

Sephiroth rested his head on the shoulder beside him, his long damp hair immediately starting to stick to Angeal’s clothes, and let himself be embraced by a strong, muscled arm. He said nothing, focusing on the moment. Angeal was much broader in frame than himself, and being held by that large body made him feel secure. It was the one, the only place on the planet where he didn’t have to pretend he’s not made of glass.

Angeal was so warm.

Often, Sephiroth wished he didn’t have to wait for the other man to find some time in an evening and to be able to sneak to his room. A part of him wanted to be able to get a hug or a kiss or a soft word whenever he needed those things, like every other couple could. But Shinra made it a point in their fucking propaganda that the poster boy for SOLDIER was also an eligible bachelor, and they wanted to keep it that way. If they found out he had someone, he’d probably never see Angeal again.

Hell. They probably didn’t even know their favourite puppet was gay.

He sighed and kissed Angeal softly on the lips. This would have to suffice for the near future, or the rest of his life.

The other man responded to the kiss, not pushing it any further just yet. They both craved the tenderness as much as they did the pleasure of a night spent together and on some evenings it proved difficult to find a balance between the two.

Angeal brushed a strand of hair out of his lover’s face. “You look sad…”

“Don’t I always?” Sephiroth forced a smile, even though both knew it wasn’t a joke. “I’m alright. You’re here now.”

“Do you want to go all the way tonight?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth shifted a bit, and put a hand on the knee beside him. “I need all of you…”

“Good,” Angeal smirked and flipped Sephiroth onto his back. He met no resistance. “Cause I’ve been hoping ever since you met me naked.”

“Your fault for coming in when I shower.”

“That’s the point, silly,” he said and started planting soft kisses over Sephiroth’s neck.

“You’re an asshole,” Sephirtoh smiled and pulled his head back to expose more skin. The lips were warm and wet, and tickled just slightly. But instead of sending him into a laughing fit, the sensation went straight downward, and he felt himself quickly harden.

Angeal wandered lower, kissing over the pale chest, the toned muscles, teasing a nipple with his tongue. He listened for every little sound, every moan that he forced from the stone-face, stoic Sephiroth. It was for him, him alone, and he treasured every moment.

The cock bounced happily as Angeal ran his tongue along its hardness, and then licked around the tip. Shining emerald eyes observed as he toyed with the shaft, a still gloved hand holding it, a thumb teasing the balls below.

He heard his own name breathed out so quietly, so hotly that he shivered.

“You’re incredible…” he said, also keeping his voice down. They had to, just in case the walls weren’t as thick as they thought, but there was also something amazingly erotic about speaking like that. “Responding to me like such a good boy…”

Sephiroth moaned. “Oh sh-shut up…” he managed. “Why are you… still dressed…?”

With a small chuckle, Angeal straightened up, towering over the naked man in front of him. “Because,” he said as deft hands began to undo his belt, “you’re so cute when you demand things.”

Sephiroth sat up and kissed him on the lips deeply, allowing a wet tongue to invade and explore his mouth. “Asshole.”

Rather forcefully, he rid Angeal of his pants, and everything underneath them, while Angeal himself hastily lost the shirt he’d been wearing. Busy with another kiss he laid down, Sephiroth’s delicate hand stroking his demanding cock.

“I love you,” Angeal sighed, watching the other man move lower.

“I love you too,” Sephiroth licked over the cock, just like was done to him a moment before. He adored the way it twitched in response, the way those veins pulsed with arousal. “Love you so much…”

Angeal ran his hands through his lover’s silver hair – the amazing, flowing locks that were the envy of women and men alike – and pulled them back to get them out of the way as his cock was engulfed by a warm mouth. Sephiroth took him further and further in, bit by bit, and soon Angeal felt the throat clasp around him.

He was the only one who knew just how amazing Sephiroth was at sucking cock, and that thought alone made him twitch.

He kept still and let himself be pleasured, allowing himself only quiet groans in between ragged breaths. If he got lost in the feeling, someone could hear.

And as much as he didn’t want to compromise their love, it’d be really hot to have someone barge in and see Sephiroth swallowing his cock.

The man pulled away just short of driving Angeal over the edge, but didn’t leave him a lot of time to dwell on it. He moved back up to press their lips together. Angeal responded by flipping them over and deepening the kiss as he pressed himself against Sephiroth’s smoother frame. With how tall the man was, Angeal still towered over him through sheer muscle mass.

And judging by how Sephiroth pawed at said muscles, groping at every inch of exposed skin, he clearly didn’t mind.

“I’m ready,” he said once they parted, his breath hot and ragged.

“Been keeping yourself open for me?” Angeal kissed the front of his neck softly.

“Yes…”

“You naughty boy,” he laughed, but it was a sound full of affection, soft, endearing. He reached into the bedside table where he knew Sephiroth kept the lube. He dipped his fingers in it to coat them generously, and when his lover opened his legs for him, Angeal slid the fingers into that inviting, intimate place.

S ephiroth let out a moan, restrained, but showed his pleasure in different ways. As the fingers opened him up further he rolled his hips slowly, in rhythm with Angeal’s gentle ministrations, and stared at the other man’s handsome face. His swollen, demanding cock followed the movements of his body and bounced each time the fingers inside him brushed against that special spot.

“You’re amazing,” Angeal said, voice hot, tone growing impatient behind the audible arousal, the palpable need. “Such a good little slut…”

Sephiroth groaned. Being called names turned him on much more than he’d admit, and even though the man ruthlessly fingering his ass knew that very well, Sephiroth would always talk back.

Angeal liked a bit of bite from his slut.

“Less talking, more fucking,” Sephiroth said, biting back a moan. It would ruin the act.

Angeal pulled his hand back and straightened up, giving the other man a good view of his own erection. It was already coated in lube, which Angeal must have applied with his other hand while Sephiroth was focusing on his own pleasure.

“Fucking, hm?” Angeal nodded down to his own cock. “Is this what you want?”

His response was a fierce nod. “Yes…”

“Say it.”

Sephiroth shifted a bit. “Please give me your cock…”

In response he was entered, the tip of that magnificently thick cock piercing him and resting inside him. It stretched him so good, pressing against every nerve.

“Yes!” he moaned as Angeal slowly pushed further and further in. A jolt of electricity sent Sephiroth twitching from pressure against that special spot. Time after time that same jolt surged through him, making him see white.

Angeal knew his body so fucking well it almost drove him mad.

He wrapped his arms around the other man’s broad neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss. It was clumsy as the two of them struggled to both explore each other’s mouths and breathe at the same time. Their lips were soft and their tongues were wet, the sound of their panting mixing with the noise of skin against skin.

“My sweet…” Angeal whispered. “My beautiful…”

Sephiroth held onto his broad frame, tightly, desperately. “I love you…”

Whatever either of them could or would have said died in further kisses on the lips, on Sephiroth’s neck, behind his ears. His silver hair was sprawled on the sheets below him like an uneven blanket, accenting the blush that at some point crept onto the man’s pale face.  To Angeal, it was the most erotic, most gorgeous view in the world, and in that moment, it was all that existed.

Sephiroth’s cry broke his reverie as the man came between their bodies, and the sudden clench of his muscles sent Angeal over the edge just a moment after. Their laid in an embrace for a while longer. Their breathing – the only sound in the room – eventually evened out.

With one last, soft kiss on his lover’s cheek, Angeal pulled away and retreated to the bathroom for a towel. Sephiroth let him go reluctantly, though his hands held onto Angeal for as long as they could, sliding along his arms when the man moved away.  He wished, with all his might, that they didn’t have to part, even for those few moments. He’d pray if he hadn’t decided years ago that no god could exist in a world that causes so much pain.

He let himself be cleaned, admiring the man who took such good care of him.  They exchanged tender words, embraced for a bit longer, and in his temporary, fleeing bliss, Sephiroth missed the moment when sleep took over.

When he woke the next morning, Angeal was gone. He had to be, for both their sakes. Every time it hurt, every time just a little bit more. To hell with Shinra. Fuck their spotless façade, fuck their bullshit ideology. Each time he woke up alone and looked at that part of the bed beside him that wasn’t even warm, that spot where his beloved should’ve been but couldn’t be, the urge to drop it all came back. Every time just a little bit stronger, but he had to fight it. He’d happily just pack up and leave, taking Angeal with him, if only they had anywhere to go that didn’t spell poverty.

Fighting was all Sephiroth knew. There was no life, no future for him outside of Shinra’s house of cards.

With his heart heavy and his chest hurting, Sephiroth remained  where he was, holding a pillow,  for as long as he had tears to shed.


End file.
